


You Know You Can Blink

by r4gz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Doctor Who References, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skye, honey." Jemma said. No response. "Skye, you can blink, you know." She told her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Can Blink

"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead" Was what ran through the mind of Skye as the credits of "Doctor Who" rolled.

Her girlfriend, Jemma, decided that they should watch some Doctor Who together. At first, she refused to watch it. Saying that she needed to study for the upcoming exam next week. Which, that in itself was an issue. Skye hated school. She hated learning and teachers. She could care less if she passed college, so long as Jemma was by her side, she could care two shits. Yet, she would prefer to study then spend some time watching TV with her girlfriend? Jemma, ever the smart one, pointed this little fact out.

Skye tried to think of a valid reason for her not wanting to watch it, because Jemma wouldn't take her simple "not wanting to watch it" as is. But, a simple pout of her girlfriends lips and look of her puppy dog eyes, and she caved. So they got there soda and snacks ready, sat on there couch and watched some Netflix. Skye had her arm around Jemma's shoulder while Jem laid her head on Skye's shoulder. Jemma showed Skye all of her favorite episodes saying they'll watch it again in the way it was meant to be watched.

One of those episodes was Blink with the Tenth Doctor. Jemma, having watched mostly all of the New Who episodes, explained what was going on as the episode went on. She explained what the Weeping Angels were, and told her at least ten times that they couldn't possibly be real.

That didn't make Skye any less terrified of the moving statues that could zap you back in time.

So as the credits rolled on, Jemma touched her girlfriends knee to get up. "I'm going to go get something to drink, want..." Jemma was asking, but cut herself off when she saw that Skye was trying very hard not to blink. Jemma sighed, rubbing her hand on the brunette's knee. "Skye, honey." Jemma said. No response. "Skye, you can blink, you know." She told her girlfriend. "There is no such thing as The Weeping Angels. It's just a creature in a TV Show." Skye would hear none of that though, shaking her head. "Don't care." She said. "You know you'll need to blink eventually Skye." Jemma said, going into a cute rant on the reasons humans blink. Skye still shook her head, her eyes wide and refusing to shut. "No Jemma, I'm not risking shit ok." She said in a final tone. "I'll just have one eye opened at all times from now on." Skye said with a smile, like her plan was genius.

Jemma sighed and pinched her nose. She knew how stubborn her girlfriend was. It took her an entire month to get Skye to accept that she had loved her for her and nothing else. Jemma blamed the foster system for Skye being the way she was, refusing to let people in. It was just a matter of time before this blew over and she became stubborn over something else.

"Okay honey, whatever you say." Jemma said, pecking Skye on the lips as she got up. "I'm getting a drink, want anything while i'm gone?" Jemma asked over her shoulder. "Don't you dare leave me alone Jemma!" Skye yelled, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> wat ya think? r/r
> 
> short and cute Skimmons fic! inspired by a Skimmons FanArt i found yesterday. Just google "Skimmons Doctor Who" on google and it should be the first pic you see.
> 
> SKIMMONS4THEWIN!
> 
> till next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
